


Untitled

by crowleyshouseplant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hell, M/M, Pre-Series, Trueform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyshouseplant/pseuds/crowleyshouseplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teach Your Children Well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Lucifer edges towards the walls of his cage, towards the fire-rimmed edge of them, the glazed edge of grace just flickering beyond reach of their shimmering blue tongues. 

Their heat is like burning stars, stars that nova, stars that die quietly.

He thinks cold thoughts. 

He imagines the foundations of the pit are still slick with holy oil. Wonders how many times it took Michael to strike the stone that sent the spark, that made perdition burn. 

In the stories the humans told each other, water came from the rocks, water to sate their thirst-swollen tongues, water to purge the oil from their heads, water to wash the dirt from their feet. 

Lucifer prays.

Michael. Michael. Michael.

Are you there? The good son? My big brother?

Lucifer wonders if Michael has turned to stone.

If water comes from his foundations of flint and steel. 

When Lucifer turns, sees Michael—not really Michael, but a vision of him, a revelation, form dimmed and wavering in the smoke and haze, wings pressed tight against his body—Lucifer refrains from asking if he’s got himself all smudged with brimstone and ash, if his lion head roars, or if he’s strangled by his snake head coiling itself around his throat, his one of many throats—

Why do you pray? And Michael slips closer. 

Do you remember when we fought the Leviathan, our brothers together, Lucifer says. Do you remember Gabriel closing the breach into purgatory, just as Father had revealed to him? Do you remember Raphael wondering where the entrance had gone, anxious that without a gate, there could be no posted guard, no garrison ever watchful to ensure that the creatures were ever unleashed again? Do you remember—

And the words make Lucifer’s mouths water—

Do you remember laying holy oil around me so that the leviathan could not cross? Because it was the only fire the beast ever feared? Do you remember?

The air is smoky and heady with the holy fire burning and burning and burning, consuming the skin and souls of the wayward ones who fall into hell. 

I remember, Michael says, I remember, and his stag head lowers, sagging, antlers chipped and broken. 

Lucifer draws closer. Release me, he says. Join me. And we can be brothers again. 

Michael lifts his head, the serpent hissing softly. “I am a good son.” 

Lucifer cups the lion’s head, suffuses his grace into the mane until the eyes close against the flaring beacon of his being. Not so good, he says, if you had to barricade me with line upon line of holy oil, if you had to set my cage, my hell alight with holy fire—all just to keep yourself from temptation.

Michael turns his final head, a sleek blindfold hiding where the fire had left his hands, licking at his face, stealing his eyes with its nimble fingers. “If your eye causes you to sin—” 

And then he is gone, and Lucifer howls, water seeping from his very foundations, turning into ice. 


End file.
